Tangled in adventure and love
by LAIsobel
Summary: We are in 2010 with the whole gang. They are still friends, amazing family. They all are going to meet because there is one tradition they created and intend to keep like forever... Why? And what it is? Read to find out! Cute one-shot story for you all!


_**A/N:**__ I know I know... you are waiting for another chapter in the Ladybug story... well, truth is that chapters 17 and 18 are ready but my beta is working on them now... she is really busy so pleeeeeease be patient. I promise you, it will be worth the waiting. She's **AMAZING** but with a lot going on in her life so... please, please... be patient :o)_

_She also has one of the make-up-for-the-delay stories ;o) Look forward to it people! It's nothing extra amazing but it's cute and I think it will make you smile :o))_

_I don't know how I managed to come up with this... hehe... but here we are :o) __So I'm posting it now - and it wasn't checked out by my beta... but I hope it's gonna be okay even without her supervision and absolutely amazing changes... and who knows, maybe she will find time sometimes in the future and I will repost this story... all mistakes are mine now (and I'm sorry for them...)  
><em>

_This is for you all, people! Enjoy the amazing spring and sun with me, be happy and smiling :o) For example, look forward to the Ice Hockey World Championship and bright new Winnie the Pooh movie! :o))_

_**Spoilers:**__ Yeah, I'm afraid so. Cannot say what exactly can be considered as a spoiler though... _

_**Timeline:**__ We are in 2010 :o)_

_**Disclaimer**: nothing is mine... just the idea of this story - as usually...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>TANGLED IN ADVENTURE AND LOVE<strong>

Cassandra was sitting on her couch, sipping red wine, feeling comfortable. It felt pretty amazing to be living on her own. Sometimes she would miss her family dearly, but sometimes she could be absolutely grateful for her own apartment. She was planning on coming back to Springs soon, though. She missed the city. It was her home after all.

It was difficult at first. Those few years really made her think about her life a lot. Nothing was as it used to be. Her mom was dead. She would never get used to that. She couldn't. She has learned how to accept it but she would never get over with it. She didn't want to. She would always miss her terribly.

Well, then Daniel was dating Vala. Well, yeah, she could have guessed that a long ago, but still, something about it made her heart cry in pain. She used to think that he would ... no, she couldn't blame him. Her mom was dead and he had to go on. And Vala was really nice and funny. And she could make him squirm and sight in frustration, she could make him blush and she was driving him crazy. That was worth everything.

Jack was living in Washington. Another thing she couldn't get used to. It got a bit better when she had been accepted to the University and went to College but still, she missed him. She knew that he was doing an important job and she knew it was his only chance how to be with Sam. But still... it could hurt like hell. It was like a big empty space in her heart.

She was happy for them though. Things changed a lot after Jack had accepted the position in Washington. At first it was about phone calls and mailings, then about Skype talks and it slowly grew into more. She has always thought that those two would just jump right into it but no... they've decided to do it differently. Both too scared of screwing up, they decided to take is slowly. It took them some time but after saving the galaxy few times all over again, Sam had decided to move into Washington. Jack was no longer her CO so... She had her own apartment there because it was only temporary. But yeah, she was dating Jack O'Neill. Working for the government as an consultant for the time being allowed her to be with him. And she was incredibly happy. Cassie knew that for sure.

They have talked about it all... Jack should be allowed to retire fully in few months. And Sam was offered a job back in SGC. Or she could pick one of many universities that wanted her. She could do whatever she wanted. Cassie knew that one of the options was coming back to Colorado Springs. They were supposed to let her know because then, after some time, after finishing her things here, she would try to get back there, to get back home. She was becoming a doctor, exactly like her mom. And she would gladly work in the same hospital. It would be difficult at first but she was sure that this was exactly what she had always wanted. Besides being back there... the simple thought was amazing itself.

Her boyfriend, Mike, came from the kitchen with some sandwiches. She didn't notice him at first. He tried to wave his hand in front of her eyes but with no reaction from her side. He kissed her cheek then. She smiled at him.

"Hey..."

"Hey... you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Got lost in thought."

"I know that look... Come here, come on..."

He opened his arms and invited her into them. She moved slowly but without giving it a second thought. He hugged her. He was caressing her hair, her skin, all while holding her close. He knew how to sooth her worries and ease her troubled mind. He was a good man, good friend and amazing boyfriend.

"You miss them a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I know it's silly. I'm perfectly happy on my own, here, but still..."

"They are your family."

She smiled at him and nodded.

"They are all I have. I was so lucky that they have become my family. It's a crazy a bit screwed-up one, but the best I could have asked for."

"You wanna go back to Springs, don't you..."

He wasn't asking her. He sounded sad. But he kept on caressing her skin with deep love and affection. He was in love with her, he knew that for sure. He couldn't have asked for a better woman to fall in love with. She was by one word amazing. But she also presented a big unknown element in his life. It was exciting and yet a bit scary. He didn't wanna lose her.

"I don't know yet, not for sure."

"Come on, we both know you wanna go back."

Cassie moved away a bit, she wanted to be able to look directly into his eyes. He was indeed sad. She didn't want him to be sad!

"I'm not going anywhere now. But yes, if the opportunity comes, I think I will take it."

"Okay..."

"It doesn't mean things would be over between us, Mike. I love you."

"I love you too, Cass. But sometimes it's like there is no room for me in your life, not with Colorado Springs, all those secrets you cannot talk about, not with General O'Neill and others."

Cassie was about to cry. Deep down she knew he was partially right. She felt lost when she couldn't be at home, near the base, near her family. But on the other hand she truly loved Mike and she would try everything in her powers and beyond them to keep him in her life. With him she felt whole. She just wished she'd be allowed to show him and tell him everything.

Before the conversation could go any further, the doorbell rang. Mike got up to open the door. It was a messenger. He gave him big envelope with Cassie's name on it.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, it came for you."

Cassie took the envelope and opened it. She peeked inside and suddenly a big lump appeared in her throat. She started to cry then, openly. Mike was a bit puzzled, he didn't know what was going on! After the not so pleasant conversation his girlfriend received a letter that made her cry. What was in that damned envelope?

He reached for Cassie to hug her once again. No matter what, he still loved her dearly. What surprised him was her smile. She was smiling through her tears at him. She kissed him then, deeply, with all the love she could put into one kiss. She snuggled even closer to him on the couch. He couldn't understand a thing.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes..."

"What's in the envelope?"

She handed him the envelope. He took out cinema tickets from it. That puzzled him even more. What the hell...?

"Tickets for a movie premiere?"

"Yes..."

"They made you cry?"

"It's ... one of those things you don't know about me."

He sobered immediately. Poor guy tried to pull away but she stopped him. She kissed him once again and smiled at him. She wouldn't let him move away, not this time. Not again.

"Do you wanna know?"

"Do you want to tell me?"

"I want to tell you everything, always remember that. But there are things I will never be allowed to tell you because believe it or not but they are top secret stuff and sort of a matter of national security."

"I wish you were joking..."

"I'm not..."

"I know... I'm just not sure if it scares me or turns me on... but there are things about your life that you are allowed to tell me, right?"

"Yes, they are. And if you want to know them, I will tell you."

"Okay."

He smiled at her. They snuggled deep into the cushions, she was lying in his arms, feeling secure and loved. He didn't want to push her, he was silently waiting for her to say something. She has already told him some things about her childhood and life, yes, sure, but still he could tell that it all was just a fragment . He would love to know everything.

"Okay... so you know that mom adopted me when I was 11."

"Yes, I know."

"She was working on a military base, sort of part-time there and part-time in a hospital. And one of the teams she was working with was Jack's team. I've been around them a lot when I was a kid. Actually almost all my memories from that time are connected to them. They've become my family really quickly. It was hard to be in the new environment and everything."

"They love you too, you know? I saw you guys together only once but it was so obvious..."

Cassie smiled at him then. He was right. They loved her. She knew. They have never stopped showing that to her, proving her and they just kept on reminding her that she indeed had always been loved.

"Well, for example, I have never seen animated fairy-tale before. And Daniel thought that it would be really great to introduce me to some classics."

"Here comes your love for Walt Disney."

She looked at him, with something warm and full of energy in her eyes. It made him smile. She was happy.

"Exactly. At first I had only few DVDs but slowly it has become sort of our thing you know? With Jack and Daniel we started to collect them. So now I have a complete collection of Walt Disney animated movies, even Pixar ones, everything along with soundtracks."

"Wow... Must be a big collection."

"Yeah I know that it's crazy, it sounds crazy but ... it was our thing. And every time when there was a new movie in the cinemas, we would all go. Jack and Daniel started with that and it has become a tradition of some sort. Our thing."

"Wait a minute... All like...?"

"Me, mom, Jack, Daniel, Sam and T."

"Your little family."

"Yes. It was one of the best things. Being in the cinema with the huge popcorn, hear them bicker and laugh and see them happy and enjoy the movie together. And then there have always been a party at Jack's house. It was even better than birthdays you know..."

Cassie's eyes were sparkling, something warm and amazing was radiating from her. Mike noticed. The way she was talking about her childhood, about her family, that crazy and almost unreal family made his heart ache. She had to live through a lot. He could only be grateful for those people to find their way into her heart. And he was not surprised that Cassie had found hers into theirs.

"Well, recently we started to take Vala along. At first it was just a joke and besides we wanted to tease Daniel a bit. But then somehow it changed. Seeing her face while watching fairy-tales is one of the best things ever, she is like six years old again, seeing Christmas tree."

"I really can't wait to meet that woman."

Cassie giggled. It was so nice to hear her emit that sound. Mike kissed her then into her hair. She sighed in content. She couldn't have felt better in that moment.

"So then after Vala we had to take Cam along once as well."

"Who suggested that?"

"Sam. She didn't want him to feel excluded. He has become part of their lives, working closely with them, facing some crazy situations by their sides. Besides he really really loves Walt Disney. And he's always been cute."

"Hey!"

She was teasing him, nothing more, but it was working. He was laughing and she was laughing as well. She used to be afraid of talking about her past and family but somehow it all had changed. It felt amazing to be able to share all his with the man she loved.

Mike took the envelope again and counted the tickets. He had to check it again because it seemed to be all wrong.

"Cassie... there's one ticket..."

"I know."

Poor man didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Cassie cut him off.

"It's for my mom."

"For your mom?"

"It's a tradition."

"You wanna share the secret?"

It took her a minute but then she decided to tell him. She didn't want to have secrets in this relationship. She wanted to be as honest as possible.

"After she died it was horrible. Worse than that... Everything seemed to be wrong and things kept on getting worse and worse and more complicated..."

She had tears in her eyes. It would always happen to her while talking about that time. Some wounds on her heart were simply not meant to be healed. She felt his grip on her get a bit tighter. He was trying to be supportive and it was working.

"You know, all of us had some issues and slowly the small crazy family was falling apart. I was so scared... And then one evening Jack called all the others. We met at his house with the collection. We were occupying his living room for the whole weekend. The first evening we watched all the Princess movies. And then several other ones and it kept on going on and on. At first it was crazy and I wanted to scream and run. But then it all changed. We started to laugh and talk together and we cried together and... that weekend saved us all. We talked about mom and all those things they've experienced together and we're experienced together and it brought us really close, again."

"It sounds nice."

"It was. And since then we always buy one ticket for mom. I know it's crazy but it feels like a right thing to do."

He smiled at her. She was indeed full of surprises. It sounded crazy but it also sounded like something those people would do. It was sweet and it was telling him a lot about how much they all had missed Janet Fraiser.

Cassie was looking at the tickets. The premiere was in Washington, D.C. Of course it was. Jack would do anything to make her come for a visit. He had a house there and they all could fit in nicely after trying hard enough. Well, they were all used to be sleeping in much worse conditions. And besides ti would be fun.

Cassie has already seen the promo trailer for Tangled and it looked like the best fairy-tale ever. She couldn't wait. Lots of adventure, love, songs and hair... Cute.

Mike was still holding her in his arms, trying to process it. It was lot to take in but it felt nice. She trusted him enough to tell him. That had to count for something.

Cassie took her phone and dialed well-known number.

"Yes?"

"Hi Jack, it's me."

"Cass! Hi! How are you kiddo?"

"I'm fine, really. I just got the tickets."

"That was fast..."

"So... in Washington huh?"

"Yeah, you know, I'm a busy man... besides you all could use the change of scenery."

"You know I'll be able to stay only for a few days, right?"

"Yeah. But all better than nothing, kiddo."

"Tell me about it... Will others come?"

"I haven't called them yet. I was waiting for you to call me first."

"You were worried I would say no or something?"

"You? Saying no to a Disney Princess movie? Naaah, not possible."

She was laughing then. After talking to him for a minute or two just about casual not important things, she could feel her heart being squeezed in her chest. She missed him so much. He was like a father to her. She has never told him so though. But deep down she was sure - he knew.

"Kiddo... that boyfriend of yours, Mike..."

"Yes?"

"Is it serious?"

"Think so... why?"

"Well... the idea was that ... maybe you could give him Janet's ticket."

"It's our family thing..."

"Yes, it is. And he is your family, isn't he? You don't have to take him along if you don't want to but I just wanted to let you know that it's okay if you want to take him here."

"Really?"

"Do you love him?"

"I do."

"That's all I need to know."

They were both silent for a minute. She couldn't think of anything to tell him. But it was nice to hear him on the other side of the line. It was not that usual that he would have so much time to talk over the phone.

"You're gonna stay here, of course. Just let me know when you can come and I will arrange it all, okay?"

"Okay."

"There's gonna be a party here."

"Hope so!"

She was trying to be brave but she was, again, almost crying. Mike was right, she would never be happy while being parted from those people, from her family. She could manage sometimes, for short time periods but still... she needed them.

"Miss you, Jack."

"I miss you too, Cassie. So damn much... Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You too..."

And after another few second of complete silence, she hung up on him. She snuggled into her boyfriend's arms. She needed a minute to compose herself.

Did she want to ask him to come along? Yes. She really did. She loved him. He was her family now. And maybe introducing him fully to others could help her with some future decisions that would surely come. He has already met Jack and Sam, once in the airport. And accidentally he has also already met Daniel, briefly. But this would be different.

"Mike?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come along with me to Washington? To spend few days with me and my family?"

"I don't know... not that I don't want to... but there's gonna be General O'Neill there and he can be scary. Those guys will always feel the need to protect you..."

"Don't be scared..."

She was teasing him. He was almost sweating only from the memory of the brief meeting with O'Neill. Poor man.

"They will always try to protect me because they love me. But they like you. And besides it was Jack's idea. And trust me that it means something."

"He just needs an opportunity to kill me."

"He likes you. He would have told you otherwise. Trust me, in that case those guys are really scary. They can make you run just by looking at you..."

"That is supposed to help me?"

"Sorry... but really, don't be afraid. I'm not saying it will be easy but you'll see, they are all nice. Besides if Jack would want to kill you, he wouldn't need to call and ask you to come closer to him... trust me."

"Again, is that supposed to help?"

He couldn't believe it. Was she being serious? He had the feeling that yes would be the correct answer.

"He asked me if I loved you and I said yes. His answer was 'that's all I need to know.' Trust me, it's safe to come."

After a moment of hesitation, he nodded. But he took the tickets from her hand and also the telephone. He called the cinema. After few minutes of talking to somebody from the cash-desk he managed to buy himself another ticket for the same line, right next to them.

"I will gladly come. But I'm not taking your mother's ticket."

Little he knew that he had just said the perfect thing. Cassie smiled at him and locked her arms around his neck. It was official, he was amazing. He was her prince. He was the right one. Or at least she thought so. It would be really funny to see him interact with others but hopefully it would go smoothly.

She couldn't wait for seeing them. She was so looking forward to laughing with them and crying and then having party and hearing stories and jokes, hearing Jack and Daniel bicker, Vala tease Daniel, Cam's lame jokes... it would be nice to be with them again.

And soon she would talk to them about the whole living-in-Colorado-Springs thing. Maybe Mike would agree to move there with her after spending the time with Jack and others. Well if he would still want her afterwards. It was like a test... but she was sure he would pass it without any problems.

Jack was sitting on his couch. He had his feet on the table. Sam was there with him. She was lying there with her had in his lap, with her legs bent over the cushion. Jack was holding her hand over her abdomen, caressing her fingers absentmindedly. They were both smiling.

After a minute or so Jack used his other hand to bring her head closer to his. He kissed her then with all love and passion he could find deep in his heart. He loved these moments of pure domestic bliss.

Sam was reading a book, comfortably lying there in his arms while he was watching ice-hockey. There were only few things better than this.

When his phone rang, he was surprised. But it was Cassandra. Sam noticed how much his features changed after hearing the girl's voice. She missed her as well but apparently something pretty strong had been created between Jack and Cassie. She suspected that it had happened during the time of Jolinar's 'visit'. Jack was the only one Cassie trusted that time. Nobody knew why exactly. But they've been really close ever since. The bond was getting stronger and stronger... She was the daughter he had never had and he was like a father to her. Especially when things got really out of hand. He would always be there for her, no matter what. Sam was grateful for the bond those two shared. It was amazing and it was beautiful.

She was gripping his hand a bit tighter by the end of the phone call. She knew that Jack would need her then. He missed the girl terribly. He was worried. And hearing his broken voice while telling her 'I miss you' was really heartbreaking.

When the conversation ended, Sam moved a bit on the couch and snuggled closer to Jack's side.

"She's gonna be okay, you know?"

"I know... I just really miss her."

"I know, me too... but she's fine. And she's not eleven anymore."

"Don't tell me about it... She will always be eleven!"

"Come on... she had to grow up... And you did an amazing job while inviting her boyfriend over. But you will have to be nice, you know..."

"I will try to do my best, don't worry."

"I know you, Jack. You won't try to scare him away, you hear me?"

"Don't worry... I won't. She really loves him."

"I know."

"But they are so not going to sleep in the same bed while being here."

Sam had to laugh then. Oh yeah, he was acting like a father, trying to protect his little girl – always. Before he had the chance to do something to stop her laughing at him, she had asked another question.

"What about others? You have already told them, right?"

"Yeah, sure I did... Daniel and Vala would come for sure. They even managed to send a message through to Teal'c. And Mitchell just asked me what to bring over. Something about not wanting to come empty-handed."

"It's gonna be crowded here..."

"I know."

"We will have to share beds and blankets..."

"Don't even think about it, Carter!"

Oooops, she was in troubles. He would usually call her Carter only while teasing her or being ... playful. Sometimes while trying to her she was in troubles. They got used to first-name basis pretty soon. But it still sounded so damn nice to hear him call her Carter.

"What? You don't want to share with me? Well if you want to sleep with Cam or Daniel, well, why not... Although I might feel a bit offended..."

He had to kiss her to make her shut up. And it worked.

"I don't want to see Cassie sharing anything yet bed and blanket with Mike"

"You honestly think they are not sleeping together? They're dating for more than six months, Jack!"

"Aaaack! Stop right there..."

"They're adults you know... Maybe you haven't noticed but..."

"No no no no no... I just don't want to hear that."

"You will have to face it sooner or later..."

But instead of arguing with her, he started to tickle her then. She was laughing, squealing in joy and trying to tickle back. But he had the upper hand. Soon they were laughing together.

Exhausted, they were lying together on the couch, blushing, happy. Yeah, pure domestic bliss.

"Would you believe that the whole gang would meet only because there is new Disney movie in the cinemas?"

"It was you and Daniel who created this ... tradition."

"I know..."

"And I'm glad you did."

She smiled at him genuinely. He traced the line of her jaw with his fingers before kissing her softly.

"You know what? Me too."

"It's gonna be fun."

"He is still sleeping somewhere else..."

Sam had to laugh again. Yes, he could really be cute. And he knew her way too well.

Well, those few days would surely be interesting. As the trailer for the movie said - they would get tangled in story full of adventure and love. She was sure about that. And she couldn't wait. Some girls time with Cassie and Vala and then hearing stories from the base and everything. Yeah, she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** – yup, this is the end... hope the story didn't get spoiled by mistakes and grammar issues... :o)_

_If you want another chapter or sequel or something, there is the review button below – use it and let me know. And yeah, I know - I picked Jack and Cassie as the main characters for this story. Maybe it wasn't exactly precise but it felt like the best thing to do... the best option. Hope you don't mind!  
><em>

_I just wanted to write something cute about them... I needed it after fighting kidney infection and feeling down for a few days... well and this seemed to be the perfect thing... hope you liked it! :o))  
><em>


End file.
